sonic boom emperor shark
by SSB4OMEGAERIC
Summary: shark is shadow and rouge son he a parody of deadpool and break the fourth 4th wall but what if he a god of all dimension


shark realized he can break beyond the 4th wall and gained 99.99 % percent of mr m power by bring mr m from superman of dc universe so is able to control the the entire dimension it cuz he break beyond the 4th wall and he achieved super hedgehog blue by training with whis mean shark is more powerful then emperor joker and shark can create and erased a dimension so what shark do is killed every tails is different dimension

shark: sorry tails i just a psychopath

then reimagine the boom crew like sonia into a princess and throw people into the dungeons, manics take money from people, rouge work in a jewel store, knuckles become nerd and a wimp.

shark: yes i can change everyone appearence with my new power i can do everything.

shark go find his dad shadow and sonic and he killed the both of them and revived them only to killed them again then shark kill some of the most powerful villain in both dc and marvel killed the chaos king while chaos stand no chance against shark by one shot the chaos king so shark is controlling the dimension then the cosmic being from marvel and dc and the other have a meeting to find a way to stop shark but shark can control all cosmic being so shark is unstoppable so silver in the boom universe realized that his ancestor's can do all of this

silver: i got to stop this before shark can ruined everything

then silver try to find his wife and daughter blaze and star but there not here silver tell amy of his daughter but amy say to silver

amy: silver what you are talking about you never have a daughter

silver: what no i have a daughter named star.

it turn out shark have erased all the sonic universe's kids mean all the oc's kids never existed except for shark but earing there skulls

shark: good skull killing all the oc's kid and eating them no them is to bad that sonar sonic and amy son have to die and he my friend oh well

silver: i got stop shark but i need help

so silver go for future shark this shark is from in alternate timeline like but he from a time where mephiles and Iblis killed by everyone so shark go to past with silver to be safe but shark bring his wife and daughter and his wife brother which i going to make story about them later.

so future shark and silver go to a planet where shark is living but after that future shark and silver find sonic and shadow both that are buried after shark killed them and revived them the 2 saved them but blaze and future harley came and help them and if you don't who harley she is future shark wife and she is the daughter of boom scourge and Tiffany and tiff is amy where sonic is evil and amy is good but she turn evil by scourge put her in the master emerald which it turn her evil too and harley have a older twin brother named speed demon but future twin are good because of the world there from but they have a past counterpart who are evil and joined their parents but that story from a time.

so blaze and harley help them but double cross them but turning shark queen's

shark: yes i the ruler of all thing no one can stop

shadow: why shark why are you doing this

shark: i want to show how im in control

so shark trap shadow and sonic and put silver and future shark into tv so shark can enjoy but the 2 are teleport by beerus and beerus say

beerus: the 2 of you have to stop shark or he will destroy all dimension including us and only you 2 if you can stop him.

future shark: but how shark is more powerful and he erased us

whis: you have to find a way

so silver and future shark and back to tv show and they say.

both: WE NEVER GIVE UP SHARK YOU HEARD US SHARK CAN AND FIGHT US.

so this brave have infect to boom crew to remember who they're and turn back to normal

shark: no they turn back to normal how is this possible it it's maybe because of the lazy writting of the emperor joker story arc when the JLA turn to normal

so shark find the 2 of them and silver say

silver: hey shark you can erased anything

shark: yes i can so what are you talk

silver: i want you to erased sonic and shadow forever

shark: ok i do it ( shark erased them) so why to you want them to be erased

silver: it because without them you never exist

shadow: what

we flashback to silver and future shark talk to mr m saying

mr m: you 2 have find the ruler that shark is playing and depower him.

back to shark

silver: you see without sonic eggman never released shadow and without shadow your mom rouge will never be pregnant with you meaning you never exist anymore

shark: no silver help me please

silver: sorry shark but " IT NO FUCKING USE" for you unless if you give up the power

shark: yes i do it

so shark do is merged blaze world, maria world, other alternate boom universe to become one universe.

shark: and if you asking if blaze world it there what about the sol emerald and chaos in one universe thing will get mess up will i fix that problem only i the sol emerald in a different planet but of reasons.

and shark reverse time before everything mean no one remember and everthing is back to normal except that the boom world's merging smand shark give back mr m power and shark

shark: i never break beyond the 4th wall

so shark is the only one to remember.


End file.
